Gundam the Rebellion
by Corim
Summary: The Empire's iron grip has taken hold, but the men on the moon are fighting back. what are you? Rebel, Imperial, Martian, Resistance, Mercenary, Space Ranger, or something else all together?


Chapter 1

By Leo Half Bauncho

For extra info, and a chance to submit your own character, and even your own non-gundam mech, go here: .com/Gundam_the_Rebellion

"Approaching target, Israeli border. No enemy forces visible, radar ineffective, thermal ineffective. Sonar shows nothing." The 3 platoons of Soldier suits advanced steadily, backed by 6 guard mobile suits, and two land assault "Schnieder" craft, armed with cannons, guns, and missiles.

The captain in charge of the operation was getting frustrated. The imperial forces were clearly visible, he couldn't have hoped to hide a force of 60 mobile suits, yet not a single Israeli unit had been spotted, not even a tank. The trap wouldn't work if the enemy didn't show its face.

At that same moment, the lieutenant in charge of the border defense knelt under the camouflage, near a large rock formation, and watched the approaching imps through electro binoculars. "let them hit the mines. After they start trying to clear them, have the Soldiers on the flanks open fire. Aim for the guards, but I want two squads, one on each side, keeping fire on the enemy. Don't activate the Desert Men until the flanks are engaged. And don't use the flank reserves until necessary, I won't want to commit more here than necessary."

The man to his right switched used the wire based relay to send the lieuts orders. He was about to leave when the lieut stopped him. "Find out if anything has come down from the higher ups. This smells like a trap, no other reason for the imps to bother attacking such a well defended section of the border."

"Yes sir." He returned shortly, but merely shook his head. "Curse it. Oh, here they go!"

One of the Soldiers took another step, and a column of flame enveloped it. When the sand and flame came back down, the unit collapsed in a smoking wreck, its leg and parts of its left side blown off. Before it could stop, three more units were destroyed by the mines. The others came to a stop without hitting anything.

"Mines, of course there are mines! At least we know we are in the right place, they wouldn't bother with mines if they weren't here. Have the front units move back, then open fire to destroy the mine field." The orders were carried it in swift fashion. About two minutes later, one of the guards on the right flank exploded, and then two Soldiers on the left. Israeli Soldier units appeared out of the sand, concentrating on the Guards, but one squad on each side, as ordered, began attacking the imperial standard units. Although evidently outnumbered, the Israeli forces had the upper element thanks tot heir surprise attack, and because of their entrenched positions. They didn't expect to hold it for long. The "Schneider" land ships began firing on their foes, taking out several Soldiers quickly.

Then shapes rose up from the sand beyond the mines, shapes the color of the sand, and began firing on the Soldiers who, busy battling two the left on right, had left the center exposed. The units attacking now, however, were not Soldiers. They began advancing up through the mine field, along carefully laid out "safe" paths, while units atop the rock formation, and hidden behind, fired a barrage of missiles and artillery at the enemy land ships.

The Desert Men quickly reached the Soldiers in the center, those not taken out by the first barrage of fire, and engaged. The one Desert Man drew its sword, swinging to strike down a Soldier in one strike. The Soldier next to that one drew its own sword, attempting to strike the soldier, while it fended off another attack. The Desert man caught the attack on his Shield, and then activated his hidden Machine cannon. The shield slid back on the arm, and the machine cannon popped out to open fire on the enemy unit, destroying the cockpit in second. He turned the fire to the second enemy, destroying it too. He switched off the cannon and resumed sword play.

"have one reserve squad from each flank move around behind the imperial forces. Have one squad of the soldiers begin to do the same, but make sure they don't let up fire. They are to switch targets to the enemy vessels." The order was quickly relayed.

"Sir, still no word from command."

"Damn… things are working so far, but I still don't like this."

The imperial forces no longer had their Guards, and a full platoon of Soldiers had been destroyed. So far, only 12 enemy units had been confirmed destroyed. The enemy was now wreaking havoc in the center, thanks to the Desert Men.

"Damn, they launched their own trap! But at least they've engaged their forces! Spring the Drone swarm now! Password Tarmac!"

At this, several things happened. Stealth transports, flying above, launched 10 Elite Guard units, who descended, firing, onto the battle field. Second the hangar doors on the Schneider class ships opened, releasing the latest in Imperial mobile units, the Drone mobile armor.

The Drone is an insectoid like unit, equipped with two beam rifles on its two front legs, while the rear legs are used to pierce enemy units, and for landing, gripping, and takeoffs. The drones are piloted either remotely or by AI, and operate in groups of 20. they are annoyingly fast and agile, hard to hit targets that don't have a hard time hitting their target.

"Request orders from command. They've launched those air units we've heard rumors about, as well as ten Elite guards, which have begun decimating our flanking forces."


End file.
